


It's the Thought that Counts

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Future, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: Justin’s first thought when he arrived in New York... (written for the qaf_drabbles Sex Toys challenge)





	It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive).
> 
> Written for the qaf_drabbles Sex Toys challenge.

Justin’s first thought when he arrived in New York was that he’d made a mistake. If he hadn’t been afraid of disappointing Brian, he would have immediately headed back to Pittsburgh. He lay on the bed for half an hour before forcing himself to get up and unpack. At the bottom of his duffel bag, he found a box he’d never seen before. The note attached said, “For those nights when you can’t stop thinking about me.” Inside, he found a prepaid cell phone and an impressively proportioned dildo. Justin smiled. Maybe New York wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
